TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a terminal for interconnecting electrical conductors and a method for connecting an electrical conductor to a terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal which strips insulation from electrical conductors as well as cleaving excess portions of the electrical conductors in the same step while connecting the electrical conductors to the terminal.